Syaoran's Revenge
by tread
Summary: As your punishment, you have to do everything he tells you to, for a month" The Principal said. "Everything" She asked. "Yes, EVERYTHING" said the Principal.
1. Welcome to my world

**Syaoran's Revenge**

Summary:

"You have to do everything he tells you to, for a month" The principal said. "Everything?" She asked. "Yes, EVERYTHING" said the principal.

Having read many CCS fanfics, this is my first attempt at one... and I don't own CCS. Clamp does. Don't sue me.

**CHAPTER 1 - Welcome to my world**

Sakura stared out the window of the classroom. In front of the room, Tereda Sensei droned on about something which failed to keep most of the students conscious. The Sakura Tree outside the window stood in full bloom. Its leaves and branches swaying with the breeze. The tree was special to Sakura, not only was it her namesake, but memories associated with it, most which has been reduced to meaningless fragments of events. She sighed as she returned her gaze to the blackboard.

"Bbbbrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnngg"

"Finally I thought it would never end!" The amethyst-haired girl beside Sakura uttered in relief. Sakura just smiled in response at her friend. "Sakura-chan, let's go and eat!"

Before any of them knew it, lunch was over and it was time to return to class. Next was Maths and Sakura hated it. She never understood how any of the maths she learnt could be useful, beyond basic arithmetic. Tomoyo was in another class which added to her dislike for the class.

She arrived at her class early and the thought of today's long and boring lesson was too much for the girl to bear, as she drifted off to dreamland.

Gently opening her eyes, she saw a boy with chestnut hair enter the fully seated classroom. He looked real familiar. 'Wait, am I still dreaming?' She pinched herself to make sure it was reality that she was seeing.

Now more awake, Sakura couldn't believe her eyes - There stood the person who she once liked, the person who she left behind long ago, the person she sees in her nightmares, the boy who she wished she never met. But now, he wasn't the same boy she had known all those years ago. He was a bigger version – His cute boyish looks replaced by handsome features.

The boy stood in front of the classroom. His hazel-coloured eyes scanned across the room, momentarily pausing at a girl with short auburn hair. Their eyes locked, both trying to decipher each other's thoughts. Then he continued to scan the room satisfied with the effect he made.

Sakura was horrified, her heart pulsated rapidly. Is this some kind of cruel joke Kami-sama is playing on her. 'Why is he here?' the question played through her again and again.

Any doubt that Sakura had of the person in front was eliminated by the Sensei's next words "Class, this is Syaoran Li, a new student that came from Hong Kong", the Sensei announced.

"Pleased to meet you all" Syaoran politely said. The girls in the class blushed faintly at this - all except Sakura who looked like she'd just seen a ghost.

Still stunned, Sakura struggled to remain calm and rational. 'Maybe he doesn't remember me' Sakura reasoned 'But then why was he looking at you like that' 'But it doesn't mean I have to remember him'.

Syaoran began to proceed to the empty seat pointed by the Sensei. As he walked passed, Sakura avoided eye-contact. She could see him intentionally slow his pace as he move down the aisle. She felt his eyes scan every intricate detail of her and tried to suppress a growing blush under his intense scrutiny. When she felt his presence over her, she heard the words that marked his return to her world:

"Hi Sakura, it's been a while."

Sakura, face flushed, remembering her strategy, looked up and shouted hastily in defence.  
"I'm-not-Sakura"  
She didn't know why she uttered those words. A few classmates nearby snickered.

The Sensei, amused, asked "Oh really, Kinomoto-san? So who are you? Sleeping beauty perhaps?"

The whole class fell into laughter. She was never popular with the Maths Teacher.

Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, but continued to his seat, which was incidentally behind hers.

The lesson continued and Sakura tried to concentrate on her maths.

"To work out the power which makes 2 into an 8, you apply log28..." the sensei said in her monotone voice.

Suddenly, she felt something light hit her hair. 'Maybe I'm imagining things...' she thought and ignored it. However, when the second and third wave came and saw the white rubber bits landing on the table - she knew she was under-attack. All bets are off on who the perpetrator is...

Throughout the lesson, Sakura felt bits of rubber attack the back of her head, but she endured it, not daring to look back or respond.

After what seemed an eternity in Sakura time, the bell rang. The Sensei promptly reminded the students of the Math's test tomorrow.

Sakura thought that freedom from him at last. How wrong she was...

"Hey Sakura, stop ignoring me!" came a crisp voice, as she was trying to get out of his seat.

Facing the owner of the voice, Sakura composed herself and said in her dense facade "Li-kun, I'm sorry but I didn't know you were calling for me."

"Hey Kinomoto! I didn't know it was snowing in here" a girl teased as she walked by. Others tried to suppress their laughter.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up. Promptly fixed her hair and not wanting to face him anymore, she was ready to dash off. However, a strong hand caught her arm.

"Don't you remember me, Sakura?" Syaoran tried again.

"Li-kun, please, I think you are mistaking me for someone else" Sakura meekly replied and continued "and please call me Kinomoto-san. We barely know each other..."

Despite saying it so easily on the surface, it was a pang on her heart. She began to feel the reopening of an old wound. She worked throughout the years to heal it, but it all came crumbling down today.

"Perhaps. Sorry, Kinomoto-san" and with that, Sakura was free, for now.

Privately Syaoran was unconvinced. Unlike the dense characters that appear in many Animes, he was not swayed by a simple guise. Afterall, he cannot mistaken the girl he knew from all those years ago, that same crimson hair, deep emerald eyes and cute blush. Not to mention being named Sakura Kinomoto. There was beyond all doubt that she's that girl. But for now, he would play her game. Set up a catch and trap her in his quagmire.

/AN: Seem like a good place to stop, but if I do, the chapter will be too short... and no one will review it sobs/

Power walking away to her next class, which was science, she hoped that she won't have to see him again today. /AN - me being the author no such luck :D /

She sat down at her usual spot in the science lab deep in thought. How could she avoid him? She couldn't hide forever - she'll need to face him eventually. But, for now, she'll postpone that to as long as possible.

"May I sit here?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. Sakura looked up and saw who she dreaded. She had the expression that screamed 'YOU!'. She thought about saying declining, but she decided that he won't take no for an answer. A few minutes past with no word said between them, but tension can be felt in the air the shared.

"So... Li-kun, are you sure you're in this class?" Sakura tried to ease the tension. Syaoran smiled and replied "Yes, That's why I'm here, sitting next to you."

Sakura slumped down her seat 'this is going to be a long class'.

As the lesson progressed, they were required to pair up and perform an experiment. The Sensei also added "Remember that your log books will collected today. I expect them to be in better condition than last time". Sakura paled at hearing this. Last time, an F was given for her bookwork. She spent the whole of yesterday night trying to fix her book.

"Hey Kinomoto-san, could you be my lab partner today." A shy boy with short black hair came around to Sakura and asked. Sakura had seen him in her other classes and remember his name to be 'Kakoro'. She was about to accept when a voice beside her chirped in "Sorry, Sakura agreed to work with me today!". Sakura gave Syaoran a disapproving glare and was about to object. When she felt a strong pair of arms grab hold of her and covered her mouth.

Syaoran was not about to let Sakura go off with some random boy. So he did what he thought was the best course of action. She grab hold of her by the waist and whispered in her ear... "You're not getting away that easily"

Kakoro, who had a disappointed look was deterred and left quietly in the commotion.

Sakura's shock was soon replace anger 'Who does he think he is? I already said I don't like him. People will surely gossip about us now!'

When he finally let go, Sakura gathered the courage and confronted him "Li-kun, please don't do that again. I already said that I'm not whoever you think I am and it's Kinomoto to you!"

People nearby were staring at the couple with great amusement.

"Fine, but since the other boy left, you're stuck with me now" Syaoran said nonchalantly.

"How about I'll just find another nicer BOY!"

"How about you be nice little girl and we won't have to cause a bigger scene"

'ggggrrrr, he's so annoying!'

Defeated, in fear of the attention they're attracting, Sakura agreed.

The experiment was to work out the boiling point of water. 'This shouldn't be too hard' she thought.

Syaoran went to the cupboards to gather various equipment needed for the experiment. After a short while, he came back with a Bunsen burner, a tripod, a beaker and a thermometer. They set up the experiment as instructed with the tripod over the burner and the beaker filled with water place on the tripod.

While they waited, Sakura went to get her lab book to write up the experiment. Her heartbeat quickened as she frantically struggled to locate her book. 'Damn damn damn, where is it? I probably left it on my study last night.'

She sighed and went back to Syaoran.

"Hey Li-kun. Have you seen my-"

Her expression turned to horror when he saw Syaoran held her pink color lab book over the Bunsen burner.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura cried.

"I'm doing an experiment"

"WHAT!? THAT'S MY LAB BOOK!"

"Yeah, I think the black would contrast with the pink very well"

"YOU IDIOT, GIVE IT BACK"

Sakura tried grab her book but both her wrists were caught by Syaoran's hand.

"Don't do anything stupid or you'll get burnt"

"The only person who'll get burnt here is you!"

She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was too for strong her.

"I'll tell on you" Sakura continued.

"What are you? A kindergartener? and besides, no-one will believe you" Syaoran said. Everyone else was busy with their own experiment to notice the couple.

"Give it back" Sakura shouted. "Admit that you know me" Syaoran pressed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Please,"

Syaoran saw the teacher was coming round and swiftly gave Sakura her book back. Sakura started fuming.

"LOOK AT THAT BLACK HOLE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BOOK, YOU BAKA!" Sakura cried.

Suddenly, she felt something poke her butt and saw Syaoran with thermometer in hand.

"What the hell are you doing now, you pervert!"

"I'm trying to take your temperature"

"WHAT!? Why? And I'm not a baby! I take my temperature orally!"

"You're the boss"

Sakura felt the thermometer being shoved in her mouth.

"MRMRMRMRRMR" Sakura tried to figure out what he has trying to do.

"For your information, I'm trying to measure your boiling point" The red tinge on Sakura's face intensified with anger while Syaoran's face lit up with amusement.

"Kinomoto! What is the meaning of this?"

- - -

There goes the first chapter. Please R&R and tell me what kind of story you'd prefer more (Angst? Funny? other?). Is this a story worth continuing?

Till next time...


	2. Can't you give me a break?

**Syaoran's Revenge**

Summary:

"As your punishment, you have to do everything he tells you to, for a month" The principal said. "Everything?" She asked. "Yes, EVERYTHING" said the principal.

Having read many fanfics, this is my first attempt at one... and I don't own CCS. Clamp does. Don't sue me.

Thanks for everyone's reviews!

Replying to 'blue morning tide' who said Syaoran was OOC: after looking back at chapter 1, I can see where you're coming from - but this is an AU fic. Hopefully, as I write along, personality of characters solidify.

As to the past, it should be revealed in the next few chapter(s). I'm trying very hard to make everything go at the right pace and length. Hopefully I don't screw up too bad :)

Oh, BTW single quotes ' encloses thoughts, " double quotes encloses speech.

**CHAPTER 2 - Can't you give me a break?**

"Kinomoto! What is the meaning of this?"

The science teacher arrived at their table shocked at the sight she was presented with. There Sakura was, burnt lab book in hand and thermometer in mouth.

Sakura quickly took the thermometer out of her mouth and started "Sensei, it's all that baka's fault! He burnt my book and..."

"ENOUGH! It's very impolite to call our new student Li-kun names!"

To Syaoran, the sensei's expression soften and said "Li-kun, I'm very sorry, but Kinomoto-san here has a knack to screw up experiments." he turned to Sakura "Apologise to Li-kun now!"

'I can't believe this! The sensei is siding with Syaoran! What have I done to deserve teachers from hell??'

Biting her lip, she uttered "Gomen nasai, Li-kun" Syaoran just nodded in response.

Unsatisfied, the teacher continued:

"I'm disappointed with your performance in class, Kinomoto-san. The college expects all of its students to come out on top of the food chain. You Miss Kinomoto have sunk to the bottom lately. Expect an audit by the school."

Tears threatening to spill, Sakura tried "But, I will improve..."

"Kinomoto-san, this is not my decision alone, but a number of teachers have expressed the same view. I'm sorry it has to come to this."

With that, she swung on her heels and left the couple alone.

Syaoran said nothing and kept a neutral expression.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Sakura turned to Syaoran. Anger can be felt from her tone, but tears filling up her eyes.

"You should ask yourself that" Syaoran said with an icy tone.

The bell rang straight after that and Syaoran left Sakura to finish up the experiment.

Before anyone knew it, it was lunch time. Sitting below her favourite Sakura Tree, two friends began to converse...

"AN AUDIT!?" Tomoyo nearly screamed. "Yes that's what she said". Tomoyo quickly hugged Sakura "They can't take my Sakura-chan away".

"What's an audit?" Chiharu and Yamazaki came up and joined the conversation.

"Oh didn't you know Chiharu-san? It's a spell, which Santa Claus casts in Christmas, to see if you've bad or good that year. It you're good you get sent to heaven, but if you're bad-" Yamazaki's sentence was cut short by a smack in the head, courtesy of Chiharu.

"Stop it with the lies and let Tomoyo speak."

Letting go of Sakura, Tomoyo began "An audit is when the College thoroughly evaluates the performance of the student in question. They will look at all their past scores, achievements etc to see if they're worth keeping. Most students who get an audit, gets kick out."

"Sakura-chan will ace it no question then. Although she isn't really good with maths and science, but she is top-notch in the rest. She's the captain of the cheerleading team. She participated in the debating team and represented the school in gymnastics." Chiharu said as if she was reading off Sakura's CV.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they even dared to slap an audit on you, Sakura?! What really happened that led to it?"

Sakura explained the incident in Science class, but left out the identity of Syaoran.

After the story, Tomoyo-chan began "Sakura, are you sure you're telling us everything? There has to be more to this!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, Tomoyo was very astute in all things Sakura. She can sense whenever Sakura is hiding something.

'Damn, Tomoyo suspects something. Should I tell Tomoyo now? But that will complicate things further. I'll just have to find a better time to explain everything. Tomoyo had always confided secrets to me, like her feelings for Eriol - but my problem is more complicated.'

"Hello? Is Sakura-chan still in here" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura face.

"Oh, did you say something Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo sighed. This wasn't getting anywhere. She decided to change the subject.

"Have you heard? There's this really hot student from Hong Kong! Have you seen him guys?"

"Isn't Eriol enough for you, Tomoyo?" chiharu said

"No, I'm just excited for you guys!"

Her eyes then narrowed on Sakura "I heard he's your classes Sakura-chan. Have you seen him?"

Sakura nearly choked on her sandwich upon hearing Tomoyo.

Everyone stared in Sakura's direction.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You've been acting unusual ever since the beginning lunch"

"Sorry Tomoyo, it's just that a lot has happened today..."

"So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Don't act dense Sakura-chan. You've seen him haven't you?"

"Oh, you mean Sy... the new guy? Uh yeah..."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well is he hot? Have you talked to him?"

"Uhhm, no"

"You're not being very talkative, Sakura-chan. No he's not hot? or no to you haven't talked to him? We want DETAILS!"

"Yeah, I'm curious as well" came a voice from above.

The gang looked above and found a boy with messy brown hair sitting on the top branch of the Sakura Tree.

'Great, just what I need...'

Skillfully jumping down from the tree, by jumping from branch to branch, he introduced himself to Sakura's friends "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li. Call me Syaoran."

"Ooooh, you're the new guy!"

"And you guys are Sakura's friends. Mind if I join?"

"Yes I..." unfortunately Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo. "No, please come and join us."

"Thank you, Tomoyo-san. So I believe Sakura-chan was gonna say something?"

How dare Syaoran spy on her!? Sakura wanted to hide under a rock. The interrogation by two of her most feared people today was too much.

Tomoyo eyed them both suspiciously. 'Something is up and that reminds me I'm gonna have to get new tape ohohohoho' /AN: me sweatdrops/

Sakura's mind stopped working. She was stunned by the sudden appearance of Syaoran and could not think of anything to say to get her out of this predicament. But she was now in the spotlight, she needed to save herself.

"I..."

She averted her gaze to her right, finding herself being able to think better without looking at her awaiting audience.

"I met Li-kun in my maths class"

"Oh, so did you guys talk?"

"Uh yeah - he helped me with my maths" Sakura lied. 'Please play along, please play along' Sakura hoped.

"Did I?" Syaoran chimed in, and paused for a moment and pretended to think.

'I knew it! My cover is gonna be blown'

"Oh that's right. Sakura thought a triangle had four sides and angles. I went out of my way and corrected her."

"Yes, aren't you nice" Sakura said sarcastically. 'What does he think he's doing, now everyone's gonna think I'm a total ditz in maths...'

"You know Sakura, the word triangle was named an ancient king named Tri who had thre--"

Takashi was cut off by a smack to his head by Chiharu "LIES! Don't listen to him Sakura, just remember, triangle has three sides and..."

'Sigh... I'm being lectured by my friends about kindergarten math. At least my secret is safe for now. He's up to something.'

"I'm worried about you Sakura. I knew you were bad at Maths, but I didn't know you were that bad."

Seeing Sakura getting upset, Tomoyo changed the conversation subject.

"So tell us more about yourself, Syaoran. You're from Hong Kong?"

"Hai, my family thought I should learn about different cultures, so here I am."

"That's strange, because the College rarely accepts students in the middle of the semester"

"Really? They must've made about an execption for me."

"Sakura lived in Hong Kong for a while, didn't you, Sakura?"

"Uh yes"

"So you two are technically from the same place. I'm not saying that you guys might have met each other, since HK is such a large place, but maybe you two will get along better."

'If only Tomoyo knew...' Sakura thought

"On the contrary, Tomoyo-san, Hong Kong is pretty small and packed with people. We might've even ran into each other at some point, but we just don't remember."

Sakura felt the need to correct the view Syaoran is presenting to her friends. "But chances of that is quite small because the places Li-kun likes to go, I don't"

"But Kinomoto-san, how would you know which places I like to go?"

The conversation was turning into a competition.

"Well, I'm good judge of character" Sakura folded her arms and raised her chin indignantly. Though, the unfazed Syaoran still overshadowed her.

Changing the subject Syaoran began "I heard Kinomoto-san is being audited"

'Yeah, like you had nothing to do with it'

"Yes, however, I don't think there's any danger of Sakura being kicked out." Tomoyo offered.

"That's good to know. It would be a shame for such a good student like Sakura to be kicked out."

However, Sakura was not so confident. All the students she heard being audited are all on the way out and now she was being placed in the same league as them. She was definitely worried of her future, for it relied on her graduating. She would probably do anything to stay here to complete her studies.

/AN: Argh, I gotta come up with a scene to fill the gap to the key scene. Scratches head... I'm really jealous of the authors who can write 3000 words for a chapter :p/

The rest of the school day went comparingly well. The final school bell rang and Sakura could get her much needed rest. Most students of the college lived in dorm rooms and Sakura was no exception. On the way back to the dorm rooms, Sakura stopped to pickup mail in her pigeon hole. There was only one letter, enclosed with a plain white envelope. Printed on it was the name of the establishment, signifying it was an important and official letter. Neither shock nor despair registered as Sakura already knew what it was about. Deciding to read it later she closed her pigeon hole box and proceeded to her dorm room.

Dorm rooms in the college were spacious and were normally for two people. The college gave students relatively high autonomy in how they decorated their rooms. Sakura's room had pink wallpaper with cherry blossom imprints. She used to share the room with another girl, Yumiko, but she left a few months ago. Her parents wanted to move overseas, so she had to follow.

After she left, the College Accommodation had not organised for a new roommate for Sakura. Sakura sat and looked at the empty bed beside hers. She missed Yumiko's company. Yumiko belonged to a different peer group than Sakura's so she was like a third-party. Sakura would confide problems she had with her friends and vice versa. She dearly missed her presence right now, because so many things were happening at once. Her future was in question and the person she feared most was back.

Opening the envelope sent by the College Board, she found that her audit will take place 1PM tomorrow. She would miss lunch with her friends.

Deciding she needed to think, Sakura went outside the room and leaned against the railing of the corridor balcony. The place was devoid of people as this dormitory block was new and a lot of rooms were vacant. The sky above was grey, reflecting Sakura's mood perfectly.

"What should I do? Before today, everything was going good." She said to no-one in particular.

"Maybe for starters, you should admit your mistake." Sakura looked behind for the source of the voice.

"Syao..." She quickly covered her mouth. But the slip had already been clear enough. She started to escape in the opposite direction. But she was quickly grabbed by her aggressor.

Syaoran pinned Sakura to the wall. His left hand latching on to her shoulder, while his right pressed against the wall left of Sakura. Sakura felt his chest press against her trapped arms - The only thing dividing him away from her. She refused to look into his eyes, fearing the things she'll see.

"Look at me!" Syaoran demanded, his face just mere centimetres from hers. Seeing no reaction he continued

"Are you scared? Scared because what you did to me?" He challenged.

She shot back, her eyes staring fiercely into his. She knew that it was no use hiding anymore and that he won't give up unless she takes a stand.

"Fine! I remember. But the past is the past, you should forget about it like I did."

"How could I ever forget..."

Syaoran inched his face closer to Sakura. She could feel her cheeks heat up and his breath softly brushing against her lips. Their eyes were locked in a trance. Sakura felt herself stall in place. She could feel her stomach churning slightly.

Syaoran felt himself on cruise control. His lips instinctively edged closer and closer to hers. For a split second, their lips made tangential contact. But before either of them knew it, it was all over.

Sakura found herself pushing him away.

"... what you did" Syaoran managed to finish his sentence.

Sakura countered in brave, but shaky voice "No I did nothing wrong. We're over. Now, leave me alone."

"I gave you a chance, Sakura. I know you still have feelings for me. But you're just too stubborn and dense. You're going to regret it." Syaoran said a cold tone.

Giving one last look at her, he turned around, leaving a shocked and confused Sakura to digest the words he left her.

- - -

Can you guess what happened in the past or what will happen next? I wonder if my story is too predictable. Shrugs. I have general plot outlined. If you think you can guess it - email me treadcstrg21 at hotmail so I can change the story :p Just kidding. Also, does anyone have a good name for the college?

Until next time.

13/1/200FIVE


	3. Delivered into the trap

**Syaoran's Revenge**

Thanks for all the reviews! It's been more than a month since I updated... I blame lack of motivation. If it comes out disjointed - it's because I've worked on it throughout the month, adding bits and pieces all over the place. I'm also working on a new fanfic, which will be quite different to this one.

To awai-umi who said something about inline ANs - I tend to agree, but there are some places which I'm itching to add commentary when I'm writing, and yes, this is my very first fanfic...

This chapter explains some (most?) of the past, so hopefully, you guys will be less confused :)

Clamp owns the CCS characters. The story is mine and fictional. Any resemblance with reality is purely coincidental.

**CHAPTER 3 - Delivered into the trap**

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun. I can't stay here. I have a big future waiting for me."

"A future that doesn't include me..."

"I have dreams, Syaoran-kun, I can't abandon them."

"I have a dream too, Sakura-chan"

"What is it? Oh, let me guess. It's to be a champion martial artist?"

"No. My dream is to be with you. Forever."

Sakura gave a chuckle. "Don't be silly. You're a good friend and all, but I don't think..." Her words trailed off as she averted her gaze. She tried to come up with a good excuse, but she knew no words could negate what he just said. He was supposed to be understanding and congratulating her and wishing her all the best...

The two were silent, both staring at ground with sad expressions.

"Will you write to me?"

"Of course I will" Sakura beamed.

After one last look, Sakura turned around and ran "Goodbye, Syaoran-kun"

Syaoran woke up sweating. His bedsheets were soaked, but only a single question ran through his mind. 'Why didn't she write?'. He glanced over to his alarm clock, which read 3:00. He cursed himself for waking up at odd times. His insomnia intensified these few months. Shaking away the thoughts and the dream, he decided that he should not be distracted from the objective at hand. Hopefully, he will be cured after all this. He would make her pay for all his troubles.

Somewhere in the same building, many walls apart, a girl with auburn hair rolled around in her bed. She could not fall asleep, for there was too much on her mind. Tomorrow was her D-Day. She did not think anything could stand in her way of achieving her dream. She recalled the fateful day when her fortunes changed...

The chibi Sakura had just come home from playing in the park. It was Saturday, and she could take a break from the tedious school work that occured during weekdays. 

"Tadaima!" A cheery Sakura bounced into the house kicked off a shoe and jumped around trying to get her remaining shoe off.

"Had fun, Kaijuu?" her brother came into view.

"Hai, but I'm not a monster!"

Her father came from the kitchen and smiled pleasantly at the sibling banter.

"Sakura-chan, there's a letter for you."

"Really? Okaa-san? I never get any letters from anybody."

It was true. The 11 year old Sakura never wrote to anybody and nobody wrote to her. Feeling excited she recieved the letter from her father.

She carefully inspected the envelope. It was in a plain regular shape coloured in cream and had the words "Kobayashi College" labeled in gold letters. Anyone would know the letter was very important by looking at the packaging and was probably mailed by a highly-regarded institution. Sakura knew better - The name of the college meant more to her. It was attended by her mother, Nadeshiko. She was determined to follow her footsteps.

"Open it, Sakura-chan!" Her dad proded, equally interested at its contents said. Her brother, Touya, who became increasingly curious peeked over the two. Careful as to not ruin the envelope, Sakura slowly pulled on the flap. After the flap was completely open, Sakura took out the contents, which was a letter, its appearance on par with the envelope.

Sakura read it aloud to her eager audience:

_Dear Sakura Kinomoto,_

_As you may or may not know, your principal Mr. Suzuki at Tomaeda Public recently submited your scores and achievements to our board for scholarship positions. The college reviews thousands of applications for prospective scholarship students, but only give out a handful a year. Only the top 0.1 of students get accepted._

_Having said that, we at Kobayashi College recognized your achievements and potential and are pleased to offer you a Scholarship position. The details of the Scholarship will be discussed in an interview on..._

Sakura felt this was the most exciting time of her short life. She was unsure if she could get into any college, let alone the best one, after a mediocre final year in Tomaeda public. Giving his father and brother a hug she ran off to tell her best friend the great news...

WWWWWW

Light came creeping in the window of Sakura room. She had thought that she would be awake till morning, but somehow, she mananged to sneak in a couple hours of sleep. Reluctantly, she crept off her bed, and drowsily walked to the bathroom.

The bathroom mirror revealed a horrible Sakura. Her hair was all messed up with bits of hair sticking out at the wrong angles. Her eyes had bags under them and resembled a panda. She cringed at the idea of looking like a panda in front of the School administration.

"I'll surely get expelled then..." she chuckled. At least humour was still in her.

When Sakura packed her school bag, the sight of her maths text book struck a memory - "Hooeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura's trademark yelp was heard throughout the block. There was a maths test today! She had totally forgotten about it because of that idiot. It was five minutes until class. She quickly grabbed the book and frantically flipped through the pages.

"First inners outers last, C equals two times A times B times cos C" she chanted, trying to memorize all the methods and rules. It was like trying to jam everything into a small cupboard furiously only to have it explode on the other end - you put something new in, an old one gets pushed out.

Bbbbbbrrrringgggggg...

That was the bell for the first lesson. No time for breakfast as Sakura rushed out her room grabbing her bag. It was a 5 minute run from the dormitories to the classroom, but Sakura put her skates and illegally skated through the hall ways. She made it in 3.

Upon arriving at the classroom, the maths sensei said "Ah, nice of you to join us Kinomoto-san. No doubt you were studying all night for this maths test which would explain your lateness this morning, right?"

"Err yes, Sensei" Sakura sweatdropped as she took her seat.

"Well that'll be a first - Let's hope your scores for this test reflect this." Sakura felt like sinking into her seat.

As the sensei was handing out the papers, Sakura looked around her, only to find her nightmare sitting next to her. He kept his neutral facade and stared straight ahead in a serious manner. Sakura knew he would probably ace this test as maths was one of his strengths.

Sighing, she looked at the paper that was just placed on her desk. She flipped through the pages hoping to she'll see questions which she studied this morning.

"Alright class, you have 30 minutes, starting from now. Good Luck!" The sensei declared.

Sakura decided to start from the beginning. The first section was just teasers which Sakura fortunately had no trouble with. The following sections were harder. Sakura began skipping questions which she was unsure of.

She looked around the room to see how other student are doing. Many were scribbling furiously. The amber eyed demon beside her looked as he was finished. He was just reading over the paper. Looking past him, she tried to find the sensei. Where did he go? It was then she noticed an unusual shadow billowing upon her.

"Hoeee.." she gave a quiet yelp and quickly resumed working. Not daring to look anymore, she picked the first blank question she saw and tried to work through it. She had to appear like she had studied and hoped the sensei will move away, soon.

'What was the formula again? c equal cos a time b? cos a and b?' her mind was filled with jumbled maths signs and symbols. She just could make sense of them. It was a whole 5 minutes until the sensei finally moved away, probably had Sakura's one figure mark already calculated.

After much pretending and trying for the test, it was finally over. Sakura looked at her paper. Half of the answers were blank or crossed out. Sighing, she wished for the best.

The sensei shook his head as he collected Sakura's paper. She had a feeling this was going to be the worst day in her life.

At the end of maths class, Sakura braced for smartass remarks from Syaoran. She received none - not even a stare. Sakura knew he was planning something, but she had bigger things to worry about, like the audit this afternoon.

The day went slowly as Sakura thought about her future. The uncertainty and suspense in her mind was impeding her from doing any classwork.

At recess, Tomoyo tried to counsel a depressed Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, don't worry, I'm sure they won't kick our star pupil out!"

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm hardly a star pupil. You know what happened in my Maths test today?"

Sakura then told Tomoyo about her lateness and what the sensei did.

"So how did you forget there was a maths test today?"

'Should I tell her about Syaoran? No, not yet... there's too much to tell.'

"I just somehow forgot... I guess"

"It must be the audit this afternoon"

"Yes! That's it - The audit"

Tomoyo became suspicious again - There was something else on Sakura's mind and she didn't want to tell her.

WWWWW

Sakura glanced at her watch - it read 1:01. Despite being here at the college for so long, there were places where she never ventured to, including the hall where her trial is taking place. Sakura skated around the corridors of the main building trying to find the right room.

Turning a fast corner, she bumped into someone. Subsequently, they both went to the ground. Sakura, who was in a daze, was about to apologise when the other person said

"Gomen"

"No, no, it's my fault." Sakura quickly corrected.

"Sorry, but I was in a hurry. Do you know where court room 2 is?"

Taking a closer, she saw this boy she bumped into had longish black hair with a few strands spiking at the back.

"It's just over that corner and first room to the right"

"Oh thanks. What's your name?"

"Sasuke"

"Thanks Sasuke. I'm Sakura. I'd love to chat but I gotta go now."

Sakura rushed off, turned the corner and proceeded into the court room which was filled with people. There was a panel of judges, including the principal and deputy seated at the front.

"Late as always, Miss Kinomoto." The deputy principal said. She never liked the deputy who was harsh and mean. The pricipal however was kinder and gentler old man. Sakura was led by the guards to the box where would sit for the remainder of the trial.

The proceedings of the hearing was simple. Many people would come and testify for or against Sakura and a final verdict would be made by the panel of judges.

As the hearing continued, more and more "witnesses" came forward to give their testimonies about Sakura. It was an amazing array of evil people - some of them Sakura even knew!

"Would you say the Sakura has a tendancy to be lazy?" The deputy, who was loudest out of the whole panel asked the witnesses.

"Yes I would" A random teacher said.

Then there was this...

"Miss Kinomoto, is it true that you once kissed a man in the school yard. I quote Section 31 of the School Code of Conduct - A student is forbidden to have a sexual relationship with outsiders while living in the dormitory."

"No! I have no idea what you're talking about"

A tape of the security video rolled showing Sakura giving a young man a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"That was my brother!"

"So, you just lied to the court. Now you do admit that you did have an illicit relationship with a man - That man being your brother!" The man said in a damning tone.

Gasps were heard throughout the court.

Before Sakura could rebut, he chimed in "I rest my case."

"NO. It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek and our rel-"

"Kinomoto-san, speak only when asked to." Another figure from the panel said in an authorative tone.

Sakura felt she needed smack these idiots on the head with a clue-stick. All these so-called evidence is a fraud.

It wasn't all bad however. The lunch lady that worked in the mess hall helped out.

"Oh yes, Sakura was a good girl. She would always help me clean the lunch hall whenever she had time. She and that other girl... What's her name? Tomomo? Tomoko? Hmm I-"

"Okay, thank you Mrs Cornball for your input."

Things were not going in Sakura's favour. The anti-Sakura camp had marginally more numbers. Finally the audit hearing was coming to an end. It was adjourned for 5 minutes while the panel decided on Sakura's fate.

Sakura went to a vending machine outside to retrieve a drink. In 5 minutes, her life could be in ruins. As she rummaged through the purse to find the correct change, a masculine figure was approaching. After failing to find a dollar coin, she cursed at her bad fortune. Seems everything was going against her.

"Need some change?" a voice behind her said.

For a split second, emerald met amber. She almost saw the same pair of eyes that she knew from many years ago - But she knew he was a mere imposter now. His presence here is merely to intimidate her. She had no trust in him. He hadn't been annoying her, let alone talk, since this morning - what prompted the change of heart? More importantly, why was he here?

Sakura thought about accepting his money, but she decided she couldn't trade her pride for a simple drink. Lifting her head up, she walked away without a single word.

WWWWW

To Sakura's relief, the longest five minute of her life was finally over.

The crowd waited patiently. The anti-Sakura camp waited with bated breath. An amber-eyed boy sat there emotionlessly. The principal was about to read the verdict.

Time seemed to have slow as Sakura watched the principal utter his verdict.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto-san, but in light of all the details, we have decided that you are no longer suitable to be a student of this College."

Certain members of the audience shook their heads at fleeting words for a variety reasons.

Tears brimmed up in Sakura's eyes. She was trying really hard not to cry out loud, but the thought of shame and embarrassment to her friends and family was weighing on her, not to mention her dream.

"But..." The principal continued slowly.

The single word of contrary was enough to capture Sakura's total attention. She looked up curiously, tears still in her eyes as to what the old man would say.

"There is one last resort... An alternative if you will."

A glitter of hope rose inside Sakura. She was sure that anything other than expulsion is good news. Dare not interrupt, Sakura waited for the panel to continue. The principal spoke up again.

"Since you are performing well in arts and your extra-curricular activities, we have decided to give you a final chance to improve. The condition is that you have to be scoring distinctions in your Science and Math subjects by the end of this month. A mentor will be assigned to assist you. This means that he'll monitor your progress and school work, bringing it up to the standard the school requires. He has our authorisation to use any means necessary to help you improve during a one month period. And likewise, while you are still a student of this school, you will obey his instructions. If I hear any complaint from the mentor that you are being uncooperative, I will not hesitate to terminate you!"

'This sounds really helpful. I hope the mentor will be good at Maths and Science.' thought Sakura.

"Simply said, you have to do everything he tells you to, for a month" The principal said like a judge handing down the final sentence to the guilty criminal.

"Everything?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, EVERYTHING, it's for your own good." the principal said sadly.

"So who do I have as my tutor?" Sakura asked.

"We have assigned a top student who just arrived from overseas. I believe he's already in several of your classes and I believe he will be of a positive influence on your education." Sakura didn't need any further word from the man. She knew who it was already. Glancing back at the audience, she spotted the boy with messy brown hair that showed a seemingly neutral expression. However, she knew those amber pools were shining with amusement.

"His name is Syaoran Li."

Silence was heard throughout court room as Sakura looked at her options. Though, they didn't really give her an option.

'I guess I have no choice but to endure the one month of hell'

Sakura bit her lip and said "I'll take it"

-

Are you still confused? Don't worry, I am as well :p Hopefully, in the end, everything will tie up nicely. And I'll possibly be editing the first 2 chapters - but don't worry - the bulk of the idea of the story will remain the same. And I'm considering upping the rating - what do you guys think?

On another note, I wish ff dot net would stop editing out my star seperators... I have to resort to using ugly Ws.

Lastly, please review!

17FEB2005


	4. A dish best served cold

Again, thank you to everyone for reviewing! Even the people who flamed me :D 

Disclaimer - I don't own CCS. But I own this plot!

I've managed to cough up another chapter. Can't believe it's been 2 months. When I re-read my first chapter... It just doesn't seem right. But short of rewriting, I don't really know how to fix it. And sometimes I forget little details like how the place Sakura and Syaoran met, was HK, until someone mentions it. Oh well. I'm getting old.

There's a good reason why the school is doing this to Sakura.

Too much chit chat... on with the story.

**CHAPTER 4 : A dish best served cold**

After Sakura's hesitant agreement, the court was ajourned. The Principal told Sakura and Syaoran to stay behind.

The Principal placed a multipage document and told Sakura to sign in. Normally Sakura would read before signing anything, however, in this occasion, she just want this to be over as quick as possible. Grabbing the blue pen, she quickly scribbled her name on the dotted line.

"Thank you, Kinomoto-san. As I said before, Li-san, here would be mentoring you for a month starting from tomorrow. There will be some changes to accomodate that, but nothing too unreasonable."

Changes? What could they possibly want to change? Syaoran already in most of her classes.

"I'll now leave you two to get acquainted."

Giving one last stare at Syaoran, which seemed to convey some unspoken message, the principal left the room.

Sakura felt apprehension growing within her as she shared the room with her adversary alone.

On the other hand, Syaoran felt excitement and power brewing him, although he tried his best to remain unfazed. He had his prey just where he wanted. His plan was finally coming into fruition.

As Syaoran stared into Sakura's eyes he could see, fear and uncertainty. The firey attitude in her, which he encountered yesterday was all but extinguished. Replaced, a meek, scared little girl. Syaoran kinda missed that firey spirit, a side of her rarely seen. Sakura averted her eyes. She could not bare looking at him, as shame burnt in her. Her face had a tint of pink. The moment continued for a while as neither spoke. Finally, the silence with broken.

"Speechless?" Syaoran started. His voice echoed through the empty hall.

"Uhn" Sakura meekly whispered. She didn't know how she should act and say. So much has happened today, she just wanted to go back to her bed and sleep. Wake up and find it was all just a horrible dream.

Syaoran almost felt sorry for her. Almost. But he reminded himself of the reason he was here. And for all he knows, she could just be acting.

"I hold the cards now, Sakura. The whole deck, in fact. If you're smart, you won't go against me."

"What do you want? Really." Sakura finally gathered up the courage and looked him in the eye, trying to search for answers in this puzzle. Her voice was soft and uncertain. All he saw in those amber pools were amusement and destruction. It reminded her

"I want to help you" The subtle mischievous grin on his face told Sakura that it was the last thing he wanted.

"Well... I don't really need your help. Why don't I just work on my own and you just file whatever report you need to. That way, it'll be easier for the both of us." Sakura asked with hope in her eyes.

"Heh. Nice try Sakura. I won't fudge the paperwork because you told me to."

Sakura reached out to touch Syaoran on the arm and reiterated her request.

"Syaoran, please. My livelihood depends on this. I can't be kicked out of here."

"Well, you better an obidient little girl and listen to me then." Syaoran expression turned serious.

"And get your hands off me" He swung off the grasp of Sakura's hand.

"Don't our past mean anything to you?"

"It obviously didn't to you, from what you said yesterday."

Sakura felt hurt. She wished that she hadn't met him in the hall yesterday. Wished that she could go back to yesterday and start anew.

"I'm sorry." Tears were threatening to spill out of Sakura's eyes. Syaoran also felt a pang to his heart. He ignored it. He's supposed to be enjoying this. Shaking his head he spoke once more.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I expect you to come to my room 6 PM tonight. You'll get your first assignment."

"No! I don't want to go. I clearly heard the principal say it starts tomorrow!" She didn't care if she sounded like a pouting child. Sakura was going to take all the freedom she could get.

"Well maybe I should record down that you just tried to entice me to fudge the reports. If you don't get kicked out, it'll look real good on your transcript."

"I didn't do that! I just..."

Tears were now flowing freely from Sakura. Syaoran clearly had the upper hand.

"So it'll be my word against yours? Are you willing to bet on the School believing you over me?"

"You're blackmailing me?" asked Sakura while quietly sobbing.

"Call it what you like, I expect you to be there." Syaoran said finally. He walked out of the court, footsteps echoing throughout the great hall, leaving behind a sobbing Sakura.

How did it come to this, Sakura wondered. The day before, everything was just peachy. Ever since he came, all hell broke loose.

Back in Sakura's room, she allowed herself to fall face down on to her bed. The soft bed was comforting. She wasn't going to attend the rest of the day. Surely, news of it have spread throughout the school. She did not want to face her friends or answer any more questions.

Another question bubbled up - What could Syaoran possibly want from her at 6?

Sleep befell her as she contently hugged her pillow. At least she won't get in trouble in her dreams.

zzz zzz zzz

Sakura stared at the green door in front of her. She couldn't see inside as the blinds were down on the window beside it. She was early. She didn't want to give Syaoran another excuse to punish her.

Syaoran wouldn't mind if he came early would he? No. He should really commend her for taking the initiative to be early for her hell.

She knocked on the wooden door and waited. Fifteen seconds passed with silence. She tried again, this time banging louder. Anyone within the block could hear it. Still, only a gust of wind and closed door greeted her.

She decided to open the door and walked. It was mostly empty with a bed and a desk.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. She spun around quickly. It was only Syaoran. Wait. It's Syaoran! She backed away from him.

"Sakura, you have to do whatever I say, right?"

"I guess..."

"Right now, I'm bored"

This usually isn't good.

"I want you to entertain me." He began too closing their distance.

"Wh..what?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He whispered into her ear.

"I.. I can't"

zzz zzz zzz

Sakura awoke with a jolt. She had an intense dream. The fragmented memories of the dream dissolved in a matter of seconds that she was back in the concious world. She couldn't decided if it was a good dream or bad dream. Maybe it was bad. Her heart was thumping lightly and her breath was erratic. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sweating slightly.

As she calmed down, she took a glance at her alarm clock. 6:08 it read. 'Crap, I have to go to Syaoran's.'

She went to the mirror and found a girl with messy hair and panda eyes groggily glaring back. Should she fix herself up before going to meet her death? She was in no shape to face the world. It's not like it was a date. She didn't need to fix herself. Yes, in fact, maybe Syaoran will find her less attractive and decide that he doesn't want to mentor her anymore.

She gingerly walked out, her clothing wrickled by the sleep, and skipped to her destination. After walking for a minute, she found that she didn't even know where Syaoran's room was. Sakura sighed. Her friends have told her she was dense, now she's beginning to believe them.

Remember last night, she knew that his room must be near hers.

There wasn't much people around at this time. The adminstration office would be close by now as well. Sakura thought about it. Should she just tell Syaoran tomorrow that she couldn't find his room? Afterall, it was his fault that she is now lost.

Looking around she saw a cleaner and decided to ask for directions.

"Hi, do you know if a new student just moved in to this building?"

"uhh, let me think... Yes, yes, I had to clean a room a few days ago. It was already clean, but the p..."

Sakura hadn't got the time to listen to the old lady's life story, so she interrupted.

"Could you tell me where his room is?"

"It's on the second floor, room 205A"

"Thank you very much" Sakura smiled and left for the room.

"I thought holloween wasn't for months..."

zzz zzz zzz

After looking at the building map, Sakura arrived at the room.

A disgruntled Syaoran was leaning over the balcony ledge. Sakura hated getting into trouble. It seems that trouble is following her around today. However, Sakura liked an annoyed Syaoran rather than an annoying Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun... I'm sorry, I sorta slept in" Sakura smile sheepishly knowing her non-chalant facade was annoying him.

Giving Sakura a once over, Syaoran was amazed how improperly dressed and messy Sakura was.

"Do you always walk around, dressed like a bum from a slump who never took a bath before?" his annoyed tone was apparent.

"Yes, got a problem with that?"

Normally, Sakura would be annoyed at a comment like that. Due to her fanatic fashion expert, Tomoyo-chan, she was always well presented. But anything that annoyed Syaoran was good. She was scoring points.

"Well, maybe I should teach you have to bathe properly."

"Well maybe you shou..." it was only nearing the end of the sentence Sakura realized what he said.

"Alright." The annoyance on his face was gone. He had won again. Grabbing Sakura's hand. He dragged her towards his room.

"Hey wait, no!" Sakura started to protest. She was still groggy from her sleep and obviously not thinking fast enough.

"I know how to bathe myself." Sakura countered.

"Yeah, obviously, as shown right now."

"But.." Sakura started struggling, but to no avail. Syaoran obviously had more strength.

"You're hurting my wrists."

"Maybe you should stop struggling then"

After much effort they arrived at the bathroom and Syaoran let go. Sakura quickly massaged her wrist. She heard bathroom door close and looked up to find Syaoran staring at her.

"Now, strip." Syaoran commanded.

"What?"

"Normally, people bath with their clothes off." Syaoran spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sakura froze in place. What should she do. She's now trapped in the bathroom with Syaoran guarding the door, and she was about to get naked in front of him! She could see the he was enjoying this - placing her in an embarrassing situation like this. Her plan had definitely backfired.

"No!" Sakura said defiantly while her cheeks started to heat up.

"Are you embarrassed to be naked?" In fact, no one except for herself had seen her in the nude in her teenage years. She felt increasingly insecure and covered her chest with her arms.

"Yes" she replied softly and started at the ground. The floor tiling suddenly because really interesting.

"Why? Because you're flat chested?" Syaoran taunted.

Sakura stayed silent. A mix of anger and embarrassment flowed through her. Her face was bright red. Should she prove him wrong? Should she? She knew he was challenging her. She weighed the pros and cons. It would be nice to catch him off guard. But she knew that's what he wanted. Either way, she was damned.

Looking at the girl before him, Syaoran was really curious what she would do next. Should he push her further? After moments of inaction and silence, he decided that there are more important things to do than games right now. Satisfied at the effect he had on Sakura. Syaoran stopped even though he would've loved to have his way with her.

"I'll let you off this time. But if you ever turn up like this again, you know the consequences. Now, go back to your room and clean yourself up."

Sakura couldn't belive what she was hearing – Syaoran backing down! She was just thankful that he still had some kindness in him. Syaoran opened the door of the bathroom and allowed Sakura to get out. As she passed Syaoran, she whispered a soft, barely audible "thanks" – her token of gratitute.

zzz zzz zzz

After taking a bath and dressing nicely, she walked back to Syaoran's room, recalling the directions.

Seeing the door already open, she walked in.

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura announced herself. Syaoran was reading something his desk, hearing his name he glanced up towards the door.

Sakura hoped that Syaoran would approve of her improved image. She was definitely more self-concious now, after the threat from Syaoran.

"Good. Much better. Come in and sit down."

Sakura strolled in and closed the door, then looked around to find a chair. The only chair was occupied, so she resorted to sitting down on the bed.

"What do you want me to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Keen to get started?" Syaoran asked amused. Sakura just glared in return. The faster this is done, the sooner she could get home.

"You know that English homework where you had to write a short story?"

Sakura didn't like where this is going.

"Yes. Isn't it due tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm not really good at English. So you're going to do it for me!"

"What! What were you doing for the past two weeks while you had it?"

Then it hit Sakura, Syaoran just came yesterday.

"Wait. We all got two weeks to compose the story. You don't need to hand it in tomorrow."

"Yes, Ms Smith wanted to give me an Extension, but I declined saying I could finish it in line with the rest of the class."

Sakura by now had his mouth wide open. She would kill for an extension. Her story was still not complete.

"Why? What's wrong with you?"

"Don't use that tone with me Sakura." Syaoran grew serious.

"I want you to compose it. It's not negotiable."

"But I haven't even finished mine."

"Well, you had two weeks to do it" Syaoran was now wagging his finger at her. "Too much time playing Sakura. From now on, you'll have to be more hard working."

Sakura bit her lips, incensed by what he was asking of her.

"Fine! But are you going to help me?"

"No, I have something important to do."

"What is more important than this assignment?"

At that moment, a knock came from the door and it swung open.

"Hi Syaoran!" came a squeaky annoying and unmistakeable voice. It was Sophia, one of the popular girls in Sakura's grade. She was had blond hair, a tall and slender physique and a pretty face, or so most of boys thought.

"Ready yet?"

Then Sakura caught her eye.

"What's she doing here?" she said in disgust.

"Don't worry, I'm just mentoring her. She's leaving to do her assignment."

"Ohhh. The one that is due tomorrow? I forgot all about it."

She lingered towards Syaoran and grabbed his arms. Looking up at Syaoran longingly with fake teary eyes, she continued.

"What am going to do. I'm going to get in lots of trouble!"

"Good, you deserved it!" Sakura chirped in. Whoops, did she say it out loud?

"Oh don't worry Sophia, Kinomoto can do yours as well."

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Really?" Sophia face instantly brightened up.

"Yep, she has lots of spare time unlike us. She can handle it, can't you?" Syaoran's eyes narrowed on her, and silently conveying his threats.

"Fine." She was now very pissed off.

"Thank you so much Syaoran!" Sophia chirped. "You don't know what it means to me!" the chirping sophia continued and whisper to his ear "I'll make it up to you tonight"

It was loud enough for Sakura to hear, who was already blue in the face. Decided she had enough of this, she ran out of the room, grabbing her stuff - who knows how many bimbo girlfriends Syaoran invited. How did Syaoran get a date so quickly anyway?

While walking back to her room, the breeze lightly blew against her face, her eyes were watery. How dare Syaoran give her 3 times the workload and all on such short notice. He was using her like some homework slave and hiring out her services to other people. How did he become so mean and nasty?

He was really unpredictable. One time he can be compassionate, others he can act like a total ass.She did not looking forward to tomorrow. Will she even have a tomorrow?

She picked up her mobile from her pocket, and decided that she needed to chat with someone. The screen showed "1 missed call". Tomoyo had rang her this afternoon. She decided to call Tomoyo.

"Sorry the number you trying to is engaged. Please-" Sakura closed the phone. It's around 7:30, Tomoyo's probably on the phone with Eriol.

She sighed at that thought. She was all alone. Ever since her roommate moved out, she had felt very lonely during the night. Her block had only few occupants at this time. It was just a few days until the semester break. Most pupils had left early to be with their families. Sakura wished she would be back home with her small family.

She arrived in front of her room and leaned over the balcony. She looked at the moonlight. It was a full moon. It was really beautiful. In the background the crickets chirped. This somehow made her feel more calm.

Absorbing the scenery one last time, she turned around went into her room. This was going to be one long night.

zzz zzz zzz

"Oh, did I tell you there's this new cute guy"  
"Yeah! How did you know"  
"Oooohh, tell me all about it"  
"I don't mind long stories"  
"Shut up"  
"Fine, but you have to explain everything. Or else"  
"When are you coming back, sweety"  
"Middle of next week? Can't wait"  
"Okay. chat to you later then"  
"Love you too"

-

So who's coming back? Sorry, no prizes for the right answer.

Hopefully I'll update within two weeks. If not feel free to flame me, email death threats, hire hitman, poison my food etc. And should I up the rating to M, so I can write without having to tone things down? yay or nay! answer me! Do you guys even read this? No? You all suck then! Whoops did I just type that? I'm going crazy.

Finally, Please review!


	5. A plan

It's been a while since I updated this story. I've forgotten a lot about how this story went, so I went back and re-read what I wrote. cringe I hate reading what I wrote, esp. with this story (my first), cause I know I'll go 'OMG, what the heck was I thinking' every second paragraph. In the end I just gave up. I'm so irresponsible. So if you find any discrepencies... 

Remember, the only reason I'm updating is because there seem to be a lot people who likes this story (for some reason). So keep reviewing if you want more :)

I won't up the rating because I started with PG13, and I think a lot of readers are below that. The rating stays, so they probably won't be doing much, err.. questionable stuff.

For those wondering what was with the last bit. It's all fanfiction dot net's fault. They deleted my dot dot dots, in between the sentences. It was meant to be a scene of Tomoyo conversing on the phone with that dot dot dot someone.

* * *

**A plan**

The day before yesterday, everything was going good. Life was good. School was good. Never in Sakura's wildest nigthmares, that she would expect a comet to crash into her world, metaphorically speaking of course. She wondered if it would be better if a third impact did happen, at least she wouldn't have to worry about him. One pain covers the other. Even better, a precision impact comet landing right into Syaoran's room, while his asleep. That would take care of the problem.

Sakura needed a plan. Living each day as it comes isn't an option any more. She knew Syaoran was playing a game with her. He didn't come here to study. He came here to stop her from studying. He had displayed great ability to strategise at a young age. Great foresight in placing pieces well in advance to achieve a broader goal. Sakura remembered a time when they were little, they were playing a board game of monopoly with her onii-chan, Syaoran and her dad. Syaoran had gained estates on the whole east side of the board. A few more turns later and everyone except Syaoran was bankrupt.

She thought about asking Tomoyo for help, but thought the better of it. Not now, she really didn't want to explain the long story. Syaoran had gave her too many homework. Why did he have to volunteer to redo all of the work he missed? Duh, why did she bother asking herself a question with such an obvious answer. She was really going insane.

Hunched over her study, she continued to answer the math questions. This was only helped by the fact she had a faint memory of doing it a few weeks ago. As much as she hate to admit, this extra practise could actually help her.

zz zz zz

Sakura had finished the last of the maths exercise. Much to her relief, only two english essays remain for today. The only noise in her half empty room was the discrete ticking of the wall clock. It was 1 AM already and she doubt she'll be sleeping tonight. She begin reading the question to the essay: "Answer the question in accordance to the text you chose to read in your term break. When comparing the two texts of in their context, how was your understand of the texts developed and reshaped?"

She remembered this essay question as one of the hardest in her English class. Even reading and understanding the question takes half an hour. Then another shocking insight hit her - she can't write about what she read! It'll be the same and the teacher would definitely suspect it. Sighing, she wondered what Syaoran would've read during the break, if at all... "Revenge for dummies" perhaps, "How to screw your friend in 30 days". Not that it was suitable at all for this essay. Burying her face in her hand, she asked herself: What can she do?

Then it hit her. A solution! She went to her bag and got out her Notebook computer. The college has wireless internet provided for their students. She immediately opened up Firefox and googled "Free essays". After 5 minutes of searching, she found a relatively nice essay answer that matched the question. After downloading it, she opened up the document and substituted the title and the name to "A comparative study of texts. By Syaoran Li". Highlight, bold, increase font size, and change colour to pink? Maybe not.

"Perfect!" Sakura smiled.

zz zz zz

Syaoran awoke with a massive hangover. He usually didn't drink that much, if at all. He lived and grew up in a very strict family. If her mother saw him like this, he would be given a stern lecture and probably be punished in some way. Last night, he was celebrating his new found freedom. He partied like there was no tomorrow. Today, however, he regretted it.

He trodded over to the mirror and through his puffy eyes, he stared at himself. One question ran through his mind. "Why am I here?". He knew the answer already, but a part of him was still sceptical. Shaking off the rogue thoughts, he hastily clean himself up. Washed his face, teeth and took a shower. Class is going to start soon.

zz zz zz

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sakura had a good 4 hours of sleep last thanks to her ingenious plan. She smacked the alarm clock to stop the nuisance. Sleep was too good, but she can't be too slack. On a normal day, she would continue sleeping for a bit. However, these days, she can't afford to be late. The school seems to be find every excuse for her to be expelled. She won't let that happen.

After a brief washing up, she dashed out the door with the homework, only to bump into the devil himself. Luckily, she stopped or else she would've been on top of him... or maybe not. More likely, it'll be like running straight into a wall - she'll bounce staright back.

"HOEE!" Sakura said startled. "Good morning" she tried very hard to show a smile.

Syaoran, in return, had a stern look on his face.

"Have you got my essays?"

He wastes no time does he...

"Yes, no thanks to you, I had stay up all night doing it."

Handing Syaoran the folder, she continued,

"Alright, the essay talked about a book called... hey wait!"

Without a reply, not even a mere "thanks", or "okay". Syaoran took the folder walked off, leaving a confused and agitated Sakura.

"What is with him... Oh well, he'll be in for a surprise" Sakura shrugged.

zz zz zz

The first class was English. The teacher was Mrs Reed, an English teacher recruited from England. She was an overpaid, over enthusiastic educator. Her lessons were great in a way, like eating chocolate, but when you eat chocolate everyday, you eventually get sick.

Excitement bubbled up in Sakura. Syaoran had no idea what was coming.

"Hi Sakura-chan, how was tutoring?" Tomoyo came out of no where and asked.

"It was terrible," she dragged Tomoyo into the corridor out of earshot of other students.

"He made me complete all the work he missed!"

"You mean he made you do his homework?" Tomoyo narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but guess what I did?" Sakura couldn't suppress a grin.

"What did you do?"

"I just went on the Internet and downloaded an essay for him"

Tomoyo's mouth dropped.

"Sakura!", she exclaimed, "plagarising will get you expelled for sure!"

Keeping her grin, "But tomoyo, it won't be me that getting expelled."

"Sakura! This is too dangerous. What if it backfires?"

"It won't, Tomoyo! Trust me. Syaoran can't say it's done by me or he'll be in trouble. He'll probably get get expelled," Sakura uttered in dreamy eyes.

"When have you become so vindictive?" Tomoyo had a worried look, which she then embraced Sakura. "What happened to my Sakura-chan"

"TOMOYO You're embarrassing me!" Sakura struggled out of the death-hug.

"I haven't changed, but the moment the SONOFABITCH, came here and caused me so much trouble, I vowed to fight back." Her determination was glaring to all the bystanders.

The bell then rang and students slowly went to their seats.

"Just be careful, Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered.

zz zz zz

"Good morning class!" enthused the teacher.

"Good morning Mrs Reed." the monotone voice of the class replied.

"How are we all today?"

Mumbling was thought to be heard somewhere in the midst of the class.

"That's wonderful!"

"Now, as I understand, the recently transferred top student Syaoran has a exciting presentation to give the class!"

Sakura really wanted to gag. Top student? urhrhrhgg.

"Syaoran" the teacher, now directing his words at Syaoran asked "Are you ready to do your presentation on the two books you read?"

All eyes were on Syaoran. Sakura was particularly interested in seeing him get creamed.

"I wasn't aware that I had to give a presentation." Syaoran offered.

"Oh? I'm sorry, I must've forgot to tell you. I'm quite sure it was on the question sheet though. Then can you just come up and give us a impromptu presentation then?"

"Well..."

Sakura couldn't help but grin at the helpless Syaoran. Smothered by the

"C'mon, I'll give consideration when marking your presentation." encouraged the teacher.

Briefly, Syaoran's eyes landed on Sakura. Their eyes locked for a split second, as Syaoran conveyed his anger and Sakura returned her amusement. Revenge is sweet. Seeing a chagrin Syaoran, was nearly worth the work last night. Nearly.

Reluctantly getting up and grabbing his folders, Syaoran slowly walked to the front of the class. Trying to keep his face from burning up was hard. His eyes fell on Sakura again, who seemed to have a grin plastered on to her face.

Just when Syaoran was about to speak, a bell rang. The fire alarm bell to be exact.

"Students, students! Don't panic! This just might be an exercise!" Mrs Reed yelled as students got out of their seats. The fire escape procedure was that all students are to assembled at the school oval, in case of an emergency.

"NO, Naomi! Leave your belongings and head to the Oval NOW!" The teacher instructed, while trying to control the class.

"But, Mrs Reed, it's an expensive phone!" wailed the student named Naomi.

"Quick, Sakura, let's go" Tomoyo said and got up from her seat.

How can he be so lucky? Sakura asked herself. There were plenty of times when she could've used something this? Why is everything on his side?

Outside the classroom, students were rushing out of class, pushing the person in front. It wasn't far from chaos.

As Sakura followed Tomoyo, an arm grabbed her and pulled her to an adjoining corridor. There she came face to face with the devil, or Syaoran as they call him. Sakura eyes had a mix or surprise and horror painted on her face.

"What are you doing? There's a fire! We have to get to the oval!" Sakura said anxiously.

"There's no fire"

"I don't want to be burnt to crisp." Sakura said with unrgency and added "I'm not immune to fire, unlike you!"

"Ha ha. That's very funny Sakura." Though, Syaoran was anything from amused. Sakura tried to escape but Syaoran had the exit covered.

"You tried to make a fool out of me!" accused Syaoran.

"No, you managed that quite well on your own." Sakura made another attempt at freedom, only to have both arms grabbed by Syaoran.

"We're not finished talking yet."

"Yes we are! Let go, you idiot!" stuggled Sakura.

"Hey!" a third voice came from behind.

"Quit mucking around and get to the oval!" It was a teacher.

Syaoran finally let go and turned around.

"We'll finish this later" An annoyed Syaoran said before dashing off.

Safe for now, Sakura thought. Sighing, she made her way to the oval.

zz zz zz

The fire alarm turned out to be an exercise. The principal remarked that the students were too complacent and hinted that may be more exercises. To most however, it was a complete waste of time. At least they got off class.

It was nearly the end of the school day, when Syaoran got a phone call from the school administration, asking that he report to the principal's office. This was already turning out to be a bad day for Syaoran. He was about to find Sakura to finish their conversation. Now the prinicpal wants to see him. What does he want again?

He headed to the office.

zz zz zz

"Li-san, I know that the standards of the college might seem a little bit too high for you, but there is absolutely no reason for this." The principal reasoned.

Confused as to what the principal was saying, Syaoran replied

"Toriyama-san, what are you talking about?"

"There is a problem with the two English reports you have handed in."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as the principal continued.

"I've been informed by Mrs Reed that you didn't write them."

Stunned, thoughts raced through Syaoran's mind. Did Sakura tell on him? The Sakura he knew didn't have the guts. Seeing that Syaoran isn't all that forth coming, the principal pressed on.

"Li-san, we run all student assignment through a computer checking system to see if they are plagarised. Our system picked up that your assignments are downloaded from the Internet."

Downloaded off the Internet? He was beginning to comprehend the situation. Sakura had downloaded the essays from the internet, Syaoran thought. He knew she wasn't capable of producing two seemingly well written essays in just one night. He began quiet fuming, contemplating what punishment he should dish out to the wench.

"Syaoran Li! Did you hear what I just said?" an annoyed principal asked, "In normal circumstances, plagarising will earn you an immediate expulsion!"

"Mr Toriyama, to be honest, I did not do the plagarising. Someone else did"

"What do you mean? Did you not hand this report in?" the principal tabled the reports in question.

"I handed it in, but it wasn't done by me. It was done by... someone else."

"So someone copied the work off the internet, and you handed it in as your own?"

"Yes"

"And how did that happen?" enquired an outraged principal, but he immediately thought the better of it.

"Wait. I really don't want to know" the principal began rubbing his temples. This was beginning to give him a headache.

Syaoran, seeing the principal was already on the back foot, decided to press an end to the conversation. "I think this is a matter for me to resolve. I promise it won't happen again."

He was about to turn and leave when the principal started again.

"Li-san, with all due respect, this college isn't your personal RPG game" he continued "You might not know this, but there is over 100 years history in this college, with numerous famous actor and politician aluminis. The reputation of this college is being..." the principal paused to considered his choice of words "being... threatened by your reckless actions. The audit on Sakura Kinomoto has already raised some eyebrows. Questions are being asked and eventually, the truth will leak out!"

"Might I remind you, Toriyama-san, that the Li family currently has 51 stake of the whole college and my mother is a candidate for the next PTA presidential election. The college would be closing down if not for my family's help."

"Li-san, all I'm saying, is think of the good of the school before taking any rash actions. There's more than just you and Kinomoto-san at this college. You are putting at risk the futures of students at the college. I implore you to reconsider what you're doing!"

"Enough. I know what I'm doing. If you don't think you can handle this job, I'm sure I can find a suitable replacement."

"No, no, that's not necessary."

Getting up from his chair, he turned around and gazed out the window that was behind him. The view of the oval, was clear from his office. Sighing lightly, he continued,

"I've been the principal of this college for the past fifteen years. I guided this college through hard times - when there was financial trouble due to funding cuts; when there are teacher strikes. There reaches a point where you thought you've experienced everything there is, as a principal, where I can think back and I'll know what I should do this time. That was until you came here."

Shaking his head, the principal seemed to be in deep thought. Syaoran, however, wasn't interested in his life story. He interrupted.

"Will that be all, Mr Toriyama?"

"Yes, you may return to class now."

Exiting the principal's office, Syaoran thought about the problem at hand.

Looking ahead at the empty corridor, he said to no one in paritcular,

"The kitty has grew some claws..."

* * *

FINALLY after X+ months, I've got this chapter 5 written. At this rate. The story should be finished by the time most of you get married. LOL. 

Merry Christmas and Happy 2006.

Reviews would be a really nice present for me :)


End file.
